Charlie's Secret
by 0101-Numb3rs-1010
Summary: Charlie returns after having been missing for over four months. Relieved, Don is happy to have him back, though the happiness soon turns to fear as he learns that Charlie is hiding a dangerous secret... COMPLETE!
1. Charlie's Home

_Disclaimer: Nadda, nope, not this time. _

_A/N: Hey everyone! Ok, so after watching all four seasons of Numb3rs in the course of just a few weeks, I couldn't help but have a billion stories pop into my head. After fiddling with a few of them, I think I've run into a plot line that could hold my interest, and hopefully yours! This is my first Numb3rs fanfic, so though I ask you to be kind, also be honest. Hell, go for it-- flame me (those are always interesting). A few things you need to know about me-- though I"ve been a writer for over ten years, I have yet to be able to spell past a four year old level. I suck at it. I use spell check and read over my chapters several times, though I do NOT use it on these added notes and what not. So if there are mistakes in spelling and that in here, it's all me! If in the story, I apologize. Well, that's all for now-- read on, and lemme know if you think the story is worth going for. (oh, and just as another added thing, this story takes place before the end of season four... simply because I like Megan) Thanks!_

* * *

_Charlie's Secret_

Don sat in his apartment with a beer in his hand as a show he'd seen at least a dozen times hummed on the television. He hated these moments the most; when his brain wasn't working on a case, and so he had time to go back to the thing he hated thinking of most.

Charlie.

How long had he been gone? One month? Two? Or was it three? If he thought about it long enough, Don knew he'd be able to figure it out. Which was why he didn't think of it. It had been far too long, that was for sure. When Charlie had accepted an assignment for the highest of security; well above Don's clearance, the mathematician had been told that he would need to be gone for three weeks.

At the most.

During that time, Charles Eppes kept in contact with his family and friends. Larry and Amita heard from him weekly through letters or the odd phone call, with Don and Alan hearing even more often. As the three week mark came around, Charlie said that some unexpected things were happening.

Things.

Don cringed when he heard the loosely held term. Charlie didn't even joke that he could tell Don what the assignment was about, and so the word '_things_' was all the elder brother could get out of him. As three weeks turned into four, Don and Alan began to worry as Charlie's nearly daily phone calls turned into once every two or three days. By the time five weeks came and went, Charlie stopped contacting them completely. Don still remembered their last phone call.

"_Hey Buddy, when are you coming back?" Don hadn't even tried to hide his concern._

"_I don't know," Charlie's voice had sounded worried and stressed._

"_They said it was only supposed to be three weeks," Don reminded, "It's been over five."_

"_I know Don…" Charlie paused, frustrated at his lack of ability to say more, "It's just… a little more complicated than they thought at first."_

"_Dad's worried," Don spoke, internally adding in that he was as well._

"_I know," Charlie sighed loudly, "Don… I'm sorry. I have to go."_

"_Will you call tomorrow?" Don had asked, "You can catch me at the office or here at the house. I'll keep my cell on."_

"_Yeah, I don't think so," Charlie sounded apologetic, "I'm going to be on the move tomorrow. Soon… maybe."_

"_Charlie…"_

"_Don, I have to go," Charlie's voice went more urgent, "I'll talk to you later. Bye."_

Don hadn't even had time to say goodbye to his brother before there was a definite click. After that no word had come from him. Frantically through the weeks Don had tried to get high enough up the chain of command to find out what was happening. All turned into dead ends. Frustrated, one day, Don had demanded to know if his brother was even alive or not.

They wouldn't tell him.

Since that day Don had tried to hide in work. Their father wouldn't speak about what was happening, though Don noticed that he'd subscribed to three separate newspapers, and would pour through them daily for any sign that Charlie was doing something somewhere. Don stayed at Charlie's house with their Dad nearly every night, not wanting to leave Alan alone at all. On the rare days that Don did stay at his apartment, he'd usually spend the night drinking beer and watching old movies and shows.

This night was no different as Don thought about the effort it would take to get up to find the remote and change the channel. Looking down at his bottle of beer, he saw it was half empty and decided he could wait until he needed to get up to get a new one.

A sudden knock at the door, caused Don to snap out of his daze. Glancing quickly he saw the time as just past seven at night, and tried to mentally guess whether it was his Dad or someone from his team.

"It's unlocked!" Don called out, laziness and exhaustion still overwhelming him.

Twisting in his seat he looked over to the hall as he heard the door open, and someone walk in. The beer bottle in his hand dropped with a solid thud to the ground as a curly haired man stood partially in the living room.

"Charlie…" Don gasped at the sight of his brother.

"Hey Don," Charlie was breathing deep to try and control his emotions, though had a smile on his face.

For a long moment Don sat stunned as he stared at Charlie, trying to figure out if he was real. His younger brother stood wearing jeans and a button down shirt. His hair was longer than Don remembered it, and looked as if it hadn't even attempted to have been brushed in a long while. What was clearly a bruise was either just forming, or just disappearing from the left side of Charlie's face and part of his neck.

"Oh my God…" Don choked out, stumbling to his feet.

Charlie already had select tears rolling down his rough cheeks as he whispered out, "I'm home."

_...to be continued..._


	2. To the Hospital and Back

_Disclaimer: You guys will soon learn that I entertain myself way too much on finding stupid ways to say no here... _

_A/N: Holy smokes people! Thanks so much for the reviews-- I never expected to get eight of them in less than twenty-four hours! You guys rock! For that I'm posting this second chapter so soon, and also it's a longer one. This chaper is a nice mellower one, but I suggest you guys enjoy because I have this story mapped out in my head and it's going to envolve a lot of cliff-hangers. Haha, so take this chapter and savour it! So yeah, I have nothing else to say, just thank you all for your reviews, and I'm glad you're enjoying it so far-- I hope you continue to do so! Thanks!_

* * *

Two large steps was all it took for Don to reach his brother, and wrap him tightly in his arms. Grabbing a fistful of the back of Charlie's shirt, Don squeezed his eyes shut, letting out a choking sob. When he finally moved back, the elder Eppes used his hand to feebly wipe the emotions from his face.

"I'm sorry," Charlie's voice sounded small, "I-I'm so sorry Don."

"No, no," Don swallowed hard as he shook his head, and placed a hand on Charlie's shoulder, "Don't apologize."

"I-I should have called-called you," Charlie stuttered out, "I wanted to. But I--"

"Charlie, shh," Don squeezed tight with his hand, "Are you alright?" once again getting a look at the side of Charlie's face and neck, Don got his answer, "I mean, you have to-- I need to take you into the hospital Charlie. Get looked over."

Numbly Charlie just nodded.

Don moved fast after that. His mind racing as to what steps he needed to take. The first was to make sure Charlie was alright, or more appropriately, to find out what was wrong with him. Not sure of he was alright to drive, and yet not wanting to wait for an ambulance or someone else to take the wheel, Don ushered Charlie into his SUV and sped down the road.

"Don, you can slow down," Charlie admonished as the elder Eppes sped through a red light, "I don't think I'm going to die on the way there."

Don shot a warning look to Charlie for his choice of words. It was about halfway to the hospital that Don realized that he should get a hold of their father. Quickly he pulled out his phone, and paused before pushing Charlie's home number. Thinking quickly, he instead hit the number for Megan.

"Hello?" Megan's voice came over the speaker phone.

"Megan," Don spoke quickly while trying to maneuver through the traffic, "It's Don, I need you to do me a favor."

"Sure, what?" Megan quickly asked.

"I need you to go to my Dad's house and bring him to Brickly Memorial Hospital," Don instructed.

"Why?" Megan's voice shone with concern, "Don what's going on?"

"_Don, watch it!_" Charlie cried out as the FBI's vehicle swerved to avoid a rouge dog.

"Is that Charlie?" the voice came shocked and quiet from Megan.

"Yeah," Don swallowed at the close call, and yet had to smile, "Which is why I need you to get Dad. I don't want him to drive right now."

"_You_ can barely drive!" Charlie shot out, clutching the handle of the door.

"Oh my God…" Megan's voice crackled through, "Don, do you want me to go meet you so you can--"

"I'll make it," Don interrupted, "I just need you to get my Dad. Tell him that I have Charlie, and that…" he looked at his brother sitting beside him and felt the lump return to his throat, "…and that he's alright."

"Alright," there was a pause on the other end of the phone, "It's really good to hear your voice again Charlie."

Charlie smiled from the passenger side seat, "Yours too Megan."

Don quickly ended the call, and finished the drive to the hospital. Once there, Charlie made sure to open his door quickly so as to not have Don have to come around and open it for him. Somehow the sight of a frantic Don upset Charlie, and he wanted to lessen the worry as much as possible. This didn't stop Charlie from letting Don's gentle arm lead him into the emergency doors.

"Hey!" Don's attention getting FBI tone rung out, "I need some help over here."

A nurse rushed over, "What's wrong?"

"My name is Don Eppes, I'm from the FBI," Don spoke the words that he knew would get the quickest attention as he flashed his badge, "This is my brother Professor Charles Eppes. He's been gone for many months, and I need him checked out. The works done."

"Don…" Charlie began.

"Argue and I'll hold your hand the whole way Chuck," Don teased good naturedly.

"Alright," the nurse looked over at Charlie, "Just come with me, and we'll get started."

"Let me know whenever you know anything!" Don called after the nurse.

Feeling his head spinning, Don decided to quickly find the waiting room, and sat down. Resting his head in his hands, Don figured he must have dozed off fore next thing he knew, he heard his father's voice.

"Donny!"

Snapping his head up, Don watched his Dad enter the room. Getting to his feet, Don accepted his Dad's embrace.

"Is it true?" Alan gasped, "Is Charlie…"

"He's alright Dad," Don smiled, "He came to my apartment about an hour ago."

"What did he say?" Alan asked, his eyes wide, "What happened to him?"

"I didn't ask," Don shook his head, and laughed lightly, "I was kind of… shocked I guess. I just wanted to get him checked out."

"Did he seem hurt?" Alan had unshed tears swimming in his eyes, and looked on the verge of hysteria.

"He had a bruise on his face, but that was it," Don assured, "Dad, just sit down. He's going to be fine. _I_ was the one who made him come here. He's being checked out, and they'll tell us when they know anything."

Wordlessly Alan nodded, and sat down on the chair. Only then did Don notice the other people who were standing in the waiting room. Not only was Megan there, but as well Larry and Colby. Larry stood, looking more pale than usual, with his hands clasped tightly against his face while Megan stood beside him with a comforting arm around Larry's shoulder. Colby stood back, watching the entire scene with a serious sense of curiosity.

"Hey guys…" Don breathed, feeling even more exhausted than he had when he'd came into the hospital, "Thanks for coming."

"Charles would do the same," Larry mumbled quietly through his hands.

"Yeah," Colby spoke up, "Megan called me right after you called her, and there was no question about coming. David's on his way now too."

"Thank you," Don rubbed his hand over his face, "I guess we just… wait."

The time ticked by far too slowly for everyone sitting in the small waiting room. Thankfully the hospital wasn't busy that night, and so for most of the time the group of friends had the place to themselves. Constantly looking at his watch, Don waited as one hour turned into two, and then nearly three before a doctor in blue scrubs walked towards them.

"Family of Charles Eppes?" the man asked.

"Yes!" both Alan and Don spoke simultaneously as they jumped to their feet.

"My name is Doctor Bakery," the man spoke as everyone crowded around, "We ran a full series of tests on Charles. He seems to have a broken rib and left arm that is in the late stages of healing; just a simple splint is all that's needed for that. There are some bruises to his face, neck and part of his torso, though he assures me that they are causing him no discomfort, and I'm fairly certain that they are in the later stages of healing as well. Other than that, he is exhausted and slightly dehydrated, but I believe he is well enough to be released tonight. In fact, he is rather insistent on that fact."

Alan let out a relieved sigh as Don laughed lightly. The rest of the people in the room seemed to relax as a whole at the good news.

"Can I go see him?" Alan asked, his voice hoarse.

"Of course," Doctor Bakery agreed, "Just this way."

"I'll be there in a few minutes Dad," Don spoke as he placed a reassuring hand on his father's shoulder.

Alan nodded and Don looked back to Megan, Colby, David and Larry.

"We-we'll go," Megan cleared her throat of emotions, "I'm so glad to hear that he's going to be alright."

"We all are," Colby added, "Tell Charlie that, and let him know that we'll drop by tomorrow to see how he's doing."

"I will," Don nodded, "Thanks for being here."

"Any time," David insisted.

"Amita will be back tomorrow by noon," Larry spoke quietly, "I'm sure she'll be more than thrilled at everything that's taken place tonight, and will be insistent on checking on Charles' condition in person tomorrow."

Don simply nodded, and then watched as everyone left. Finding himself alone in the waiting room, Don finally let the tears fall freely down his face. He let the emotions of the past several hours escape him as Don sunk back into one of the chairs. After several minutes, Don finally felt calm enough to collect himself, and glanced at his watch.

Five minutes to midnight.

Don was just figuring out whether to go and find his family when he heard a voice speak up from the entrance.

"Ready to go home?" a grinning Charlie spoke.

"Hey," Don got to his feet, walking swiftly to his brother and placing a hand on his arm, "Are you sure you're ok to leave tonight?"

"He insisted on it," Alan spoke bitterly from beside his youngest; clearly himself unpleased at the idea.

"Well, as long as you're up to it Buddy," Don's eyes flashed concern, "I mean, maybe you should just stay until morning."

"Don, all I want to do is sleep in my own bed tonight," Charlie's voice was pleading.

"Alright," Don nodded, "Ok, come on."

With both Alan and Don on either side of Charlie, the three headed out towards the cool night air. Again Don began to feel light headed and dizzy, and suddenly was thankful at how close they were to home. The entire ride back to the house was done in silence. Don drove with Charlie sitting in the front seat beside him and Alan in the back, and though many times Don wanted to say something, the feelings that floated in the air seemed to speak enough.

"To bed Charlie," was all Alan said as the three gathered in the house.

Charlie nodded, and walked over to his Dad for a hug.

"I'm glad your back," Alan choked out as he held Charlie; careful of his ribs and arm.

"Me too," Charlie muttered, and let out a loud sniffle.

Turning to his big brother, Charlie smiled, "Don, I--"

"It's alright," Don stepped forward, pulling Charlie close, "It's ok Buddy. We'll talk tomorrow," he pulled back, "Just get some rest. And if I see you wake up at any point before nine, I am going to knock you back unconscious."

Charlie laughed, "Ok. Good night guys."

"Goodnight Charlie."

"'Night Chuck."

Don watched as his brother walked up the stairs towards the upper level before he finally let himself relax.

"You should get some sleep too Donny," Alan's voice still sounded stressed and strange.

Don laughed lightly, "If I can. I just…" Don ran a hand through his rough hair as he looked up at his Dad, "I just want to go up there, and watch to make sure he doesn't disappear, and that it's really him."

"It's him," Alan assured, "The whole time I was with him at the hospital he spoke to me about the probability of him recovering better at home or in the hospital."

Don laughed at this, "Yeah, that sounds like him."

"Now go up to bed," Alan demanded, "You need your sleep just as much as he does."

"Ok," Don breathed deep, "Good night Dad."

Don went upstairs into the familiar hallway. He paused at Charlie's closed door, and listened carefully; already he could hear the soft sound of his brother's snoring. With a small smile on his face, Don moved to the next room down the hall. Going inside, Don closed the door softly behind him and stripped down to nothing but his boxers. The bed looked so inviting, but there was one thing that Don needed to do first as he walked to a small desk and picked up the calendar.

He needed to know how long Charlie had been gone for.

"Oh Charlie…" Don breathed as he figured it out.

Four months. Two weeks. Six days.

The knowledge caused renewed tears to well up in the FBI's eyes, and so Don quickly decided it was time to get some rest. Almost instantly after his head hit it the pillow, Don was asleep.

_...to be continued..._


	3. Something’s Wrong With Charlie

_Disclaimer: How many people read these disclaimers that say no to something that's obvious...?_

_A/N: Hey y'all! You have pushed me furthar than I thought! Haha, I'm actually posting another chapter today-- I've been writing on this story a lot. Which surprises me-- I usually take a couple of days between updates. But, I have this chapter done, and you all are awesomely reviewing so I'll post it. This chapter is bringing in the suspense more, and by the end of the chapter you can tell that it's going to start to take a turn. I hope you enjoy, thanks for reviewing, and keep it up! Thanks!_

* * *

When Don opened his eyes, an odd feeling enveloped him. So often he'd wake from his dreams with sweat stiff on his face, and his heart pounding from a bad dream. So rarely would Don be able to sleep past four or five hours before the dreams of him finding a dead Charlie would force him to reality.

But something was different now. What?

Like a sudden rush, the memories from the previous evening replayed in his head, and Don sat bolt upright in his bed, breathing hard.

"Charlie…"

A quick look at the clock beside his bed told Don that the time was just past eleven-thirty in the morning. He'd slept over ten hours?!

"Damn it," Don struggled to untangle himself from the sheets on the bed, and find his pants.

He had wanted to make sure he was up early so that he'd be there when Charlie woke up. That obviously hadn't happened as Don listened, and could hear people moving around and talking downstairs. Guilt rushing through him, Don did up the belt on his pants, then flung on his button-up dress shirt; not even bothering to do it up. His feet thumped down the stairs, and his eyes scanned the area. Immediately he spotted where the talking had been coming from. Sitting in the living room were Charlie and Amita curled up together on the couch, Larry in one of the large chairs, and Alan in his recliner. All three looked up when Don entered the room.

"I thought you were going to sleep all day," Alan spoke with a smile.

"Yeah," Don rubbed his tired eyes as he glanced once more at everyone, his eyes landing finally on Charlie, "You should have woken me."

"I'm innocent," Charlie raised one hand in defense, his other around Amita, "I was asleep until about an hour ago when Amita got here."

"Larry was able to get a hold of me this morning and tell me what happened," Amita supplied, "I got here as quick as possible."

"That's good," Don felt at a loss for words, and suddenly realize how much his body was crying out for coffee.

Making his way to the kitchen, Don entertained himself by trying to think of how many laws he'd broken the night before. The slight hangover he currently held let him know that he was probably driving over the legal limit. He also remembered driving through more than one red light or stop sign, as well using his FBI authority for reasons that weren't authorized.

"Hey Don…" Charlie's voice from the doorway brought Don back to the present time.

"Hey Buddy," Don held his recently poured cup of coffee as he faced his brother, "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine," Charlie nodded, looking nervous about the words he was going to speak, "Listen… I just wanted to say… I am sorry. I-I know none of this could have been easy on you, and I just wish…"

Charlie stopped his words, at a loss of how to apologize for something he couldn't talk about.

"Charlie, it's alright. I'm not mad at you," Don shook his head, "I was just… more scared than I think I've ever been. You were gone for over four months, and it was so frustrating not knowing what was happening or if you were alright. Hell, they wouldn't even tell me if you were alive."

"I'm sorry," Charlie whispered.

Don rolled his eyes before getting serious, "Just… tell me that you're ok, and that you're back for good now."

"I'm ok," Charlie quickly insisted, "I'm-I'm more than ok, I'm great. I'm back with my family and friends, which is all I ever wanted."

Don paused before speaking, "Charlie… what happened?"

"Don, you know I can't tell you that," Charlie's voice went back to apologetic.

"Who hurt you?" Don tried to sound monotone, though anger seemed to slip into his voice.

"Don… you have to understand," frustration washed through Charlie, "…I can't tell you. I-I can't let down my responsibilities, no matter how much I _want_ to tell you, nor how much _you_ want to know. I just want to forget about it all, and-and move on."

"Well how do I know that whoever did this to you won't come back and do it again?" Don gave up on trying to stay calm, "Charlie, I don't want to be worrying every minute of the day that some person is going to come and beat the crap out of you again because the damn authorities don't care!"

"Don, they made sure…" Charlie looked awkward, "…they made sure that wouldn't happen. They took care of it."

"Charlie, I have seen how they take care of things," Don placed his coffee on the counter, "I have read the reports that come across my desk on how they _handle_ things."

"Don, this is different--" Charlie began, but was interrupted.

"How?!" Don yelled, "Tell me _how_ this is different!"

"It just is!" Charlie's voice was raised too, though sounded desperate to finish the conversation.

Don saw, once again, the bruises on Charlie's face, and the plastic brace which remained on his arm, "Tell me who you were consulting with."

Charlie remained silent, not wanting to have to say that he couldn't talk about it again. Impatiently Don waited, and was just about to _force_ his brother to speak when Alan walked into the kitchen.

"Hey Charlie, I think Larry wanted to talk to you about something," Alan spoke to Charlie, though was looking at his eldest.

Giving a delayed look at Don, Charlie nodded and walked out of the room.

"I know," Don sighed immediately as he turned his back to his father, "I know I shouldn't have yelled. I'm sorry."

"You're damn right you are!" Alan tried to keep his voice from filtering into the living room, "Your brother comes back after missing for months, and you feel the need to yell at him and lecture him?"

Don's hand was partially covering his mouth as he turned around to face his Dad, "I know. I just… lost it," Don's eyes swam with desperate tears, "Someone hurt him Dad. All my life it was like… my job to protect him. And now he won't even say what happened."

Alan walked closer, and placed a hand on the side of Don's face, "I know it's hard Donny, but sometimes secrets have to be kept. Charlie talked to me, and told me that whoever his assignment was with is making sure he's safe, and that he's not in any danger. Look at it this way; they wouldn't have let him come back home if it wasn't safe."

Don nodded, feeling deflated, "Yeah."

"Good," Alan smiled, satisfied, "Now go in there and have fun. Have something to eat, and try to be happy about what's happened."

Forcing a smile, Don again nodded, and stuck some bread into the toaster. The next hour went by smoothly in the Eppes house. The argument seemingly forgotten, Don and Charlie joked around in their usual manner as visitors came and went. It was at three in the afternoon that Charlie announced that he was going to head into CalSci to sort through some of his work.

"Charlie, no," Don immediately spoke, "Don't be an idiot."

The words wouldn't have been spoken if there was anybody but himself and Alan left in the house.

"Don, I'm just going in to sort out some paper work and talk to the dean," Charlie spoke exasperated, "I won't be gone long, and Larry and Amita are meeting me there. Don't you have work down at _your_ office you need to do?"

Anything other than 'yes' would have been a lie, so Don answered with a deep, dramatic sigh, "Charlie, please… just… you just got back Buddy."

"I know," Charlie's voice softened, "And I just want to get back to normal. Please."

Knowing he couldn't actually control what his brother did, and not wanting to get into another argument Don nodded and left to take a shower. By the time he came down, Charlie was gone, and Alan sat in his chair reading a newspaper.

"Chuck leave?" Don tried to sound lighthearted.

"Yeah," Alan looked up from his paper, "He said he would be home for supper. Are you going to be here?"

"Yeah," Don ran a hand across his face; a nervous habit which seemed to be quickly growing, "I might be a little late though; I'm going to head into the office and see what's happening there."

"Ok," Alan went back to the paper.

By the time Don got into the FBI headquarters, he'd fully convinced himself that there was something going on with Charlie. Not only was Charlie acting unusually reserved about his assignment, but he also didn't seem to be welcoming the older brother protectiveness; something that the youngest Eppes seemed to rely on at hard times. Don was sitting at his desk lost in these thoughts when Colby walked over.

"Deep thoughts?" the agent joked.

"Huh?" Don looked up, "Oh… yeah, sorry. I'm just… something doesn't feel right with Charlie."

"Well he was gone for four months. Who knows what happened to him," Colby spoke, then realizing the impact of his words quickly added, "I'm sure it's nothing."

"Well I need to know for sure," Don stated.

"You already tried to figure out what he was doing, or even who he was working for," Colby sat on the edge of Don's desk, "You got stopped at the NSA."

"I know," Don paused for a moment before a small smile twitched at his features, "Charlie's not the most observant person in the world…"

Colby laughed, "That's an understatement."

Don nodded, still thinking.

As if finally figuring out Don's thought process, a somewhat stunned look came to Colby's face as he spoke, "You're not seriously thinking about tailing your own brother, are you?"

"I have to know what's going on," Don justified, "And if he's not going to tell me, I'll have to figure it out my own way."

Again Colby laughed, this time out of disbelief, "So what, you're just going to follow Charlie all day tomorrow to see where he goes in some vain hope that he'll go to whoever did this to him?"

Don shrugged, "It's something."

Colby shook his head, "Man, I don't envy you. Following around a mathematician all day… that's going to be the longest stakeout in the history of the FBI."

"Don't worry," Don got up to head to the break room, "You're coming with me."

Don got back to the house only a half hour after Charlie did. Maybe if he'd been slightly more observant, or wasn't so exhausted and hungry, the FBI agent might have noticed the dark blue car parked across the street. A man sat inside with an official looking suit on and a gun attached to his hip. A pair of binoculars sat beside him which had been used several times throughout the day to spy on his prey. Maybe if Don had been just a little bit earlier he'd have noticed the man who was following one Professor Charles Eppes.

_...to be continued..._


	4. Following the Follower

_Disclaimer: Someday I will look up the origin of the word 'no' and post his here... coolest. disclaimer. ever._

_A/N: Howdy, howdy, howdy! Back again, I know-- I'm just that cool. Haha, ok so I have yet another chapter ready for you all. I'm trying to keep one chapter ahead of the posting, though I work full days tomorrow and Sunday, so I may not get the next one out until Sunday evening. I am having so much fun with this story-- I didn't expect writing a Numb3rs fanfiction would be this entertaining. This chapter is getting more into some action, and some twists. I hope you like it! I gots nothing else to say, but enjoy! Thanks!_

* * *

Charlie yawned widely as he walked into the living room the next morning. He knew he wanted to get to school early and so woke up to have a shower in a feeble attempt to rouse himself. This didn't work, however, and Charlie couldn't hide the fact of his fatigue from his father.

"You look beat," Alan observed.

"Didn't sleep too well," Charlie shrugged.

Alan frowned, "Something wrong?"

"No," Charlie immediately shook his head so as to not worry his Dad, "Just a bad dream I think. I can't even remember what it was about now."

"Maybe you shouldn't go in today," Alan suggested, "Take a day off. You haven't really had time to… recuperate."

"I would, but I can't," Charlie seemed to force an apologetic look, "I-I need to get to the school… I have so much work to catch up on."

"Charlie…" Alan began.

"I'll, umm, see you later Dad," Charlie quickly grabbed his jacket and left out the front door.

Charlie had recently acquired his license as well as a car, though continued to enjoy his bicycling. Having left far sooner than necessary, the young Eppes optioned for the slower more scenic form of transportation, and quickly grabbed his bike from the garage. Flinging his helmet onto the handle bars, Charlie began to peddle onto the street. Normally Charlie would take the time to put his safety first, and actually put on his helmet, especially with his hurt arm; however the undeniable feeling of being followed pushed such thoughts from his head.

"Just keep going, just keep going," Charlie whispered to himself, "He won't do anything if you don't."

These words were repeated over and over again the entire way to CalSci, and it was with relief that Charlie finally pulled his bike into the lockup. Readjusting his bag on his shoulder, Charlie walked into the closest building; by this point completely aware of the dark blue car which now sat across the street.

Charlie wasn't quite the investigator his brother was, which was why, ironically, he hadn't spotted the other vehicle that was following him on his way to CalSci. Don sat in his black SUV with Colby sitting beside him in the passenger seat.

"Blue car on the other side of the street," Don muttered.

"Yeah, it was outside the house when Charlie left this morning," Colby frowned, "Whoever it is, isn't very conspicuous. Charlie had to of noticed him."

"He did," Don frowned as he sipped on his coffee, "At least twice I saw Charlie glance at the car. Why didn't he do anything?"

"Scared?" Colby suggested, "If he knew who it was, and knew what the person was capable of doing, then--"

"Ok," Don interrupted the agent, "Just… lets run the plates. See what turns up."

"Alright," Colby took out a one-eyed scope, and read the numbers, "2-Red-Dot-Fred-7-1-5."

"Got it…" Don typed it into the FBI database computer attached to the inside of his vehicle, "There we go… Registered to a 2006 navy blue Chevy Impala. That's the one."

"What name?" Colby asked, going back to watching the car.

"One second," Don pressed some keys before letting out a frustrated cry, "Oh you've got to be kidding me!"

"What?"

"It's classified!" Don cried out, pointing at the screen accusingly.

Colby sighed heavily, "Man… it's got to be high up there Don if this guys _car_ isn't even on the records."

"I don't care," Don shook his head, "This is ending now. All this secret crap!" Hastily Don checked to make sure his gun was secure in his holster, "I'm going to find out who the hell that is and why he's following my brother."

"Hey Don!" Colby called out after the quickly moving FBI agent.

Don was out of the car and rounding to the front before Colby even opened his door, "Just stay in the vehicle Colby."

"I can be a witness to you shooting some innocent person from anywhere Don," Colby threatened only half joking as he caught up.

"Innocent?" Don turned to Colby as he paused halfway onto the street, "You saw! He's been following Charlie all morning."

"So have we!"

Don shook his head at the feeble argument and continued his way across the street. Once close enough to the Impala, he saw the man sitting inside. His neatly brushed, soft brown hair shinning in the bright California sun, and his pressed blue suit gave Don the impression that he could easily be as high up as the NSA or CIA.

"Care to chat Buddy?" Don spoke suddenly, startling the man.

Looking at Don's held out badge the man stammered, "What-what's going on?"

"Good question," Don didn't even try to hide his anger as Colby stood cautiously behind him, "Why don't you come on downtown and explain it to me."

The man quickly collected himself, "How about not. Why don't you go now, I have work to do."

"I don't think you understand," Don's voice lowered dangerously, "When your work involves following _anyone_ in my family, you're going to be dealing with me."

The man looked down at Don's badge which was still held in his hand, "I don't think _you_ understand. I don't take orders from the FBI."

"Who exactly _do_ you take orders from?" Don questioned, figuring he could see how far up the chain everything went.

"Why don't you call the head of the DOD and find out," the man looked smug, "Or wait… you don't have clearance, do you?"

"The Department of Defense," Colby spoke up, "Don… this goes higher than you thought."

Don was taken aback by this; that was even higher up than the NSA-- something he wasn't prepared for. Any FBI agent in all of LA was leagues bellow the DOD, and Don knew there was no way he could find out anything. Finding out what was happening with the head of security in the Pentagon was something that would not only takes months, but an endless amount of paperwork. Even so, the chances of finding out anything was slim.

"Don, we should just… go," Colby suggested.

"No," Don shook his head, "No… first I want to know why you're following my brother."

The man inside the car sighed and pondered this for a moment before finally speaking, "Your brother was on a top security assignment, correct?" Don nodded, "And right now it is my job to make sure… that things end smoothly."

"You're protecting him?" Don asked.

"Yes."

"By sitting in a car while he's inside the building?" Don nearly smirked.

"By making sure that Charles Eppes gets to and from wherever he needs to get to," the man smoothly talked.

"What's your name?" Don wasn't going to give up on this easily, and could sense Colby becoming more antsy behind him.

"You expect me to tell you my name?" the man looked skeptically at Don, "Couldn't your fancy license plate look-up tell you that?"

"Tell me your name, or--" Don didn't get a chance to finish his threat as a shout from behind caught his attention.

"_Don!_" Charlie jogged over to where the stand-off was taking place.

"Charlie!" Don quickly struggled to get over his shock, "I thought you had class."

"And I thought you had to work," unlike the normally placid Charlie Eppes, the mathematician looked angered, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Just having a chat with my friend here," Don motioned towards the mysterious man in the car.

A small moment of fear passed through Charlie's eyes that was unseen by all, "Are you following me Don?"

"I'm not the only one," Don shot out.

"Alright," Colby tried to stick in some sense, "Why don't we all just take it easy. Don, I think maybe we should just head back to the office. Charlie, why don't you come with us?"

"No," Charlie spoke before Don could, "I'm not going to rearrange my schedule because Don decided to be paranoid."

More shocked at Charlie's attitude than about the man in the car, Don turned towards his brother, "Charlie, what's going on?"

"You just… can't let other people do their job can you?" Charlie's body literally shook with emotions, "You just have to- have to have it done your way. I _told_ you Don- _I told you_ that everything was being taken care of, didn't I? I said I was fine."

"Charlie…"

"This man you said was following me?" Charlie dared a glance inside the car, "His name is Peter Welsh. He works for the head of the DOD, and he's making sure I'm fine. So just… leave me alone. Go back to catching _real_ criminals instead of chasing your fictitious ideas."

Not only did Don stand by the car stunned, but Colby as well stared at Charlie in disbelief. Charlie was normally one to keep his emotions in check, and to go into situations calmly. More afraid of confrontation than welcome it, the youngest Eppes brother normally strayed away from the conversations which evoked any rash behavior.

"Charlie are you alright?" Colby asked the question, his voice soft.

"I am _fine_," Charlie squeezed his eyes shut in frustration, "Just go."

"I'll talk to you later Charlie," Don stared suspiciously at his little brother then added, "I mean it…"

Charlie mutely nodded and watched as the two FBI agents walked back to their vehicle. A small amount of relief left Charlie at this sight, though he tensed as he looked inside the dark blue Impala.

"I thought this was over Peter," Charlie's quiet voice was barely audible.

"Far from it," Peter smiled, "I need to make sure you keep up your end and don't… 'accidentally' talk to anyone."

"I won't," Charlie insisted, "I'd just rather forget everything."

"And you can," Peter agreed, "_After_ I watch over you for a while. The Department wants me to make _real_ sure that you're safe."

"Please," Charlie's desperate voice matched his facial features, "Please, just… I promise."

"I believe you," Peter nodded, placing a pair of sunglasses on, "And you're doing good. Keep up what you did just now and you and your family may just live to forget this whole thing..."

_...to be continued..._


	5. Charlie's Story

_Disclaimer: If they were mine I wouldn't even have to put a disclaimer on here..._

_A/N: Back again! I told you that it would be Sunday night before I got to posting this one-- but on the plus side it's a longer chapter! Also, you get to finally find out what happened to Charlie. As well, yes-- hate me-- I have another cliffhanger. Haha, I love writing cliffhangers-- they help me get inspired to write. So yeah, not too much more to say-- thanks again for all of your guys' reviews, and keep 'em coming. Let me know how I'm doing, or even suggestions of what you think could happen. Enjoy and thanks!_

* * *

When Charlie arrived home later that afternoon, he immediately refused any supper and proceeded to his room. Don, thankfully, wasn't there yet, and though Alan insisted on knowing what was wrong, it didn't take much for Charlie to convince him that he was tired and wanted to rest. Surprising even himself, Charlie found that this was true, and almost as soon as he made it to his bedroom, he laid on the bed and fell into a fitful sleep. Memories haunting even his dreams…

"_I-I have the names," Charlie nervously spoke to the man in front of him._

"_Good," the uniformed man nodded in approval, "How many did you narrow it down to?"_

"_Three," Charlie swallowed hard, "I used a simple loss and gain algorithm and- and came up with the final three. I'm sorry it took me so long."_

"_Hey, it's alright. You started out with a list of over a hundred. That you've managed to narrow it down to three in the past three weeks is amazing. I mean, we were told you were good, but I never believed it."_

"_Mr. Greenberg…" Charlie began._

"_Aaron," the man insisted with a small laugh, "Charlie I have been telling you the whole time. Just call me Aaron."_

"_A-Aaron," Charlie stuttered, "I highly suggest that you play my analysis against another one. I don't feel that an assignment this large should be concluded solely based on the findings of one mathematician."_

"_Charlie, let me explain something to you," Aaron spoke confidently, "You are one of the top mathematicians in all of the United States, if not the world. Not only that, you have clearance beyond any of the other qualified people. This assignment was to find a mole responsible for security breaches in the Pentagon. You came highly recommended through NSA, and after looking through your impressive file we found that there was no one else we trusted both academically and security wise."_

"_Thank you," Charlie responded softly to the praise._

_Aaron opened the folded papers, and looked at the top three names, "George Carter, Peter Welsh and Samuel Smith?"_

"_Yes," Charlie swallowed through the dry taste in his mouth, "I-I still have some more work to go through, some more algorithms to run these people through, but I-I believe it's one of those three."_

"_Good work Charlie," Aaron placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder, "I know you've worked hard for these past weeks, but you should be able to go back home in a couple of days."_

_Charlie simply nodded._

"_Why don't you go back to the hotel?" Aaron suggested, "We'll check in with you tomorrow, and see where we'll go from there."_

"_Ok," Charlie agreed._

_Turning, Charlie left the secured room and walked towards the exit doors. His entire time on the assignment he was given body guards. Rarely did the Eppes brother have any time to himself, though by now had become used to a suited man walking in front or behind him wherever he went. It was because of this that Charlie thought nothing of the brown haired man who took up pace beside him as he left out of the doors._

"_This vehicle here Mr. Eppes," the man gestured towards a dark blue car._

"_Alright," Charlie felt tired inside and out, and so climbed into the car, visualizing a nice hot shower once he got back to the hotel._

_The man who spoke got in the front seat to drive, sending a small spark of suspicion through Charlie. Most of the people who took him somewhere sat with him while a chauffer drove the way._

"_So I heard that you got in that list of names," the man started up the conversation as he pulled out of the parking spot._

"_How do you know?" Charlie frowned; that was classified information._

_The man glanced at Charlie through the rearview mirror, "Because I'm on it."_

"_No!_" Charlie cried out as his eyes shot open and his arms flailed to the side.

Something smashed to the ground as Charlie sat bolt upright in his bed. His room was dark; the only light being what small amount washed in from the hallway. His breathing came in sharp gasps as sweat dripped down from his forehead.

"Charlie?" a tired voice came from the doorway as someone turned on the overhead light.

Squinting his eyes against the light, Charlie looked over to see a pajama clad Don standing in the doorframe. Confused, Charlie then looked towards his bedside clock to see that it was no longer sitting on his end table.

"You knocked it to the floor," Don supplied, "It's just past one in the morning."

Struggling to control his breathing Charlie closed his eyes briefly, "What happened?"

"Why don't you tell me," Don walked into the room, "You just started yelling in your sleep."

"Bad dream," Charlie mumbled as he pulled back his tangled covers.

"About what?"

"Don…" Charlie frowned as he looked up at his brother.

"I know, I know," Don held up his arms in angered frustration, "You can't tell me."

"No, Don wait," Charlie quickly said, "I… I can't," he paused, "But I will."

Don stopped in mid step and turned back around, "What?"

"I'll tell you," Charlie, surprisingly, looked close to tears, "But you have to promise- you have to _promise_ that you won't say a word to anyone. Please."

"Sure, sure Buddy," Don quickly assured as he sat on Charlie's bed, "What's going on?"

More relief than Charlie had ever seen seemed to wash through Don's face, which brought an odd sense of comfort and security to Charlie.

"My assignment," Charlie paused and swallowed hard, "Was for the head of the DOD."

Quickly Don got up and closed the door for Charlie's room, "Yeah… I heard it went up that high."

Charlie nodded, looking down at his hands, "Umm… there-there was a mole in their security department. Basically they wanted me to mathematically figure out who it was, or-or at least narrow it down to a small list."

"Gezz," Don shook his head, "That's- that's huge."

Again Charlie simply nodded, "It was going alright for the first three weeks. I narrowed it down to three people, and- and gave it to the officer in charge; Aaron Greenberg." Charlie paused to take a deep breath, still refusing to look at his brother, "Then… it got bad."

"Charlie, what happened?" Don felt his heart rate steadily rising.

"Umm, the guy that picked me up that day to take me back to the hotel… he was on the list," Charlie dared a glance up at his brother, and saw the horror flash through his eyes, "I didn't realize it until it was too late. He-he said to me that he was the mole, and told me that unless I made it look like someone else was, that he would…" Charlie shook his head, and felt a comforting hand rub his back as he whispered desperately, "He would go after you and Dad."

"God Charlie…" Don tried to keep his emotions in check.

Clearing his throat Charlie continued, "So the first thing he got me to do was remove him from the list; a mathematical error I told them. After-After that he was there every day, making sure I re-worked my analysis to incriminate someone else. After a while he umm, told Aaron that there was a security violation at the hotel I was staying in, and that he was going to take me to a safe house until the arrests and that were made. For over a month I was there," Charlie fingered the brace on his arm and whispered, "I tried to leave."

Don's hand was covering his face, select tears rolling down.

"They arrested a guy named George Carter, and there was no choice but to release me," Charlie's entire body was trembling, though he surprised even himself at the calmness of his voice, "He told me that he was going to watch me to make sure I wouldn't tell anyone. Make sure I didn't talk to you, or anyone at the FBI."

"That was him," Don's voice was hoarse, "In the car today?"

Charlie nodded.

"His name is Peter Welsh?" Don clarified.

"Yeah," Charlie looked up, desperate eyes seeking his brother, "Don, what do I do?"

"Gimmie a minute," Don managed to utter out the sentence as he got to his feet.

The older Eppes barely got out of the room before the tears spilled over. Don got to the bathroom, and, as before, felt dizzy and nauseous, and had to quickly turn on the water to conceal the sound of him getting sick in the toilet.

"Gotta think," Don muttered as he washed cool water down his face.

The situation was bad; he knew that. If Charlie tried to go back to the DOD now and tell them what had happened, it would take a lot to convince the authorities. By the time Charlie even got to the man he needed to speak with, Peter could easily pick him off. Don couldn't arrest the man, as he had no grounds to do so, and it would be the word of an FBI agent against the word of a person that worked in the Pentagon. Sighing, Don splashing some more water onto his face, then walked back to Charlie's room.

"Are you alright?" Charlie frowned.

"Yeah," Don breathed, "I'm fine. How are you doing?"

Charlie simply shook his head, "Think of what we can do?"

"Well, first thing is going to be to get Dad out of here," Don started, "Convince him to go somewhere for a while. Go see Aunt Bella for a while in Nevada." Charlie nodded, "Second thing is that I have to figure out how to get a hold of this Aaron Greenberg. I know the name, and know that he's one of those guys who gets a hold of you, not the other way around."

"I figured that out," Charlie agreed, "I had no numbers to contact him; we just met each day. What do we do until then?"

"Just what you're doing Buddy," Don hated to say it, "Let Peter follow you. Let him think he's got the one up on you. Tomorrow I'll tail you like I did today. Go to school early, and after you're in and I make sure Peter just stays in his car, I'll go down to the office to check on some things. With any luck I'll have an answer by the end of the day. You just have to make it through the day. Think you can do that?"

"How-how do you know he won't come in the school?" Charlie whispered nervously.

"I don't think he wants people to see him," Don theorized, "He's just watching. All you have to do is go to CalSci tomorrow, do your classes, have lunch with Amita and Larry. Do the whole Professor thing."

This got a small smile out of Charlie, "You'll wait to make sure he stays outside?"

"I'll do one better," Don smiled, "David and I will follow you tomorrow there, and then Megan and Colby will wait throughout the day. I'll put some undercover agents in the school tomorrow. If anything happens, you'll be protected. I promise."

"Alright," Charlie nodded.

"Hey," Don placed a hand on the side of Charlie's face and made him look up, "Everything will be ok Charlie. I promise I won't let anything happen to you."

Charlie nodded, "He just… he told me not to tell anyone."

"I'm not anyone," Don stated, "I'm your brother."

Again Charlie simply nodded, a cold pit filling his stomach at the thought of the next days events. Another hour passed as the brothers talked; Charlie telling more of the events of months gone by while Don told things from his side. By the time they went to their respected beds to finish off their sleep it was nearly three in the morning. Everyone in Los Angeles slept soundly in their beds as the stars shone brightly in the hazy sky. The warm night was perfect as the crickets chirped their song. The entire Eppes home was quiet save for the hum of the air conditioner. Only one person stayed awake long after sleep consumed the rest. Only one person sat revising his plans for the next day.

Peter Welsh sat in his dark blue Impala, a smug smile pulling at his features. He knew that the bugs he'd planted in the Eppes house many months earlier would pay off.

_...to be continued..._


	6. The Beginning of a Very Long Day

_Disclaimer: Did you know that the word no is spelt the same way in more languages than any other word?_

_A/N: Howdy doodle. So I got called into work for today, and so didn't have time to really write. Feeling bad, and still wanting to post something, I decided that a short chapter is better than no chapter at all. So here you go! Evil cliffhanger, but still a chapter nevertheless. So far I don't work tomorrow, so I should be able to stick out a nice long one for tomorrow evening. Anyways, thanks people for your reviews, and I just wanted to touch down Lamako's. That is so cool! Haha, I totally didn't know there was another story like this one-- I haven't read any of the Numb3rs fanfics on here; I just got into them. But I did go and check it out, and they are pretty damn similar! There are differences, obviously, but it's pretty awesome that the saying 'two great minds think alike' may be true. Ok, so my mind isn't so great, haha. But yeah, I didn't read all of that person's story, but I'm hoping mine is going to go into a different direction. Anyways, that's all for now! I hope you continue to read, review and enjoy! Thanks!_

* * *

Charlie was up by just before six in the morning, having showered and dressed by six-thirty. As usual, his Dad woke up at about this time, as well Charlie could hear the shower turning on as Don awoke.

"Feeling better this morning?" Alan asked as he poured himself a cup of coffee and sat in his chair.

"Yeah," Charlie nodded, "I'm sorry about yesterday."

"No, it was no problem," Alan hastily assured, "I had a feeling you weren't feeling well." He paused a moment, "I uhh, heard you and Donny awake last night."

"Yeah," Charlie cleared his throat, "Hey listen Dad… we were thinking maybe you should go and see Aunt Bella for a couple of weeks."

Alan placed down his cup of coffee, "Why?"

"Just… because," Charlie looked down at the floor, "Please."

Alan stared at his son for a moment before nodding, "Ok. Alright Charlie, I'll go and call her up."

Charlie knew at once that his Dad had caught onto his hidden message. For one his Dad would normally have argued the idea of spontaneously visiting his sister in the middle of the week. For two, Alan never would phone Bella at not even seven in the morning if there wasn't a good reason. As Alan walked into the other room to make the call, Charlie continued to sit on the couch, deep in thought when Don walked into the room.

"Hey Charlie," his hair was wet and his eyes held the same fear that Charlie's did, "Feeling ok?"

"Yeah," Charlie breathed deep, "Dad's on the phone right now with Aunt Bella about going to visit with her."

"You told him?!" Don's eyes suddenly went wide.

"No, no," Charlie hastily assured, "I just asked him and he said he would. Dad's a lot smarter than we give him credit for."

"True," Don plopped himself on the chair their Dad had previously been occupying, "So are you ready?"

"Yeah," Charlie twisted in his seat to look through the blinds, "He's still out there. Plus it's starting to storm."

"Which means the quicker we leave, the better," Don pointed out just as their Dad walked back into the room, "'Morning Dad."

"Good morning Donny," Alan greeted, "I just got off the phone with your Aunt Bella. It uhh, sounds like she's been wanting to re-shingle her roof for a while, and could use my help."

"That's good!" Don was far too enthusiastic to the news, "That's great Dad. When are you leaving?"

"In a few minutes actually," Alan headed towards the stairs, "There's a bus that leaves in an hour. I'll drive down to the station and take the bus from there. One of you boys can pick up my car later?"

"Yeah."

"For sure Dad."

Fifteen minutes and several goodbyes later, Alan Eppes was gone, and Charlie had his book bag packed and ready.

"Just head out," Don placed a reassuring hand on Charlie's shoulder, "Play it out as you normally would. I promise that I won't loose sight of you, and I called it in; there's already some Feds at CalSci now."

Wordlessly Charlie nodded and headed out the door. Extremely aware of the blue Impala which didn't even seem to try and hide itself, Charlie went to the garage to get his bike. This time he took the time to buckle up his helmet, and started to peddle out towards the school. Normally Charlie would only leave as early as he was if he had a lot of extra work to do or if he and Larry were meeting up. This time it was neither and the growing storm clouds seemed to make it seem like an even darker and sinister ride.

Only once did Charlie dare to take a glance backwards. On doing so, he easily spotted Peter in his car, though saw no sign of Don anywhere.

"He's there," Charlie spoke aloud, "He wouldn't just leave."

Deciding to go into a different entrance to the school; one with more vantage points, Charlie pulled his bike into the lot closest to the nature forest that sat beside CalSci. The mathematician had just hooked his helmet onto the handle bar of the bike, and locked it all up when he heard a whistle. Glancing around, he saw Peter still sitting in his car, though motioning for Charlie to come over.

"This isn't good," Charlie whispered as he swallowed.

A large crack of thunder seemed to spell out imminent doom as he got to the car where Peter had unrolled his window.

"And how is Charlie today?" Peter questioned.

"This wasn't part of the deal," Charlie immediately said.

"There's a lot of deal breaking going on, wouldn't you say?" Peter's eyes narrowed.

Charlie felt drops of water falling on him as he spoke, "What are you talking about?

"Do you _think_ I'm stupid?" Peter smirked, "Because I know you're not. The simple FBI have the ability to put tracking devices on vehicles, taps on phones, and bugs in houses. What makes you think that someone as high up as I am wouldn't be able to do the same?"

A cold feeling settled into the pit of Charlie's stomach, "…no."

"Oh I heard every word you told that FBI brother of yours," Peter nodded, "And now I'm sure you remember what I told you would happen if you broke your deal."

Charlie began to slowly back away, "I'm sorry."

"You're right, you are," Peter agreed, he's face going deadpan as he pulled out a pistol from his hip.

"No," Charlie continued to back away, "No, no, no…"

"Goodbye Charles Eppes," Peter pointed his gun and cocked it.

"_Charlie, run!_" the sudden scream came from across the street, and Charlie had just enough time to look over and see Don, gun in hand, running towards them.

Charlie turned and began to run towards the woods. Shots rang out in the early morning air, and for a moment Charlie wasn't sure what was happening when he suddenly fell face first onto the ground. It took only a second for the pain to pulse through him and Charlie realized he'd been hit.

_...to be continued..._


	7. In the Woods

_Disclaimer: This is where I think of some cool and funny way to say no... wait, does that count?_

_A/N: Yep, it's still me! Ok, so first, I aplogize for the delay in posting this chapter, though I think for the first time ever I have a relatively good excuse. My Granddad died, and so everything has been crazy and hectic. We had the funeral today, so things are going to go back to normal, and I should be able to update more regularly. Though looking and thinking about it, I'm thinking I just have two more chapters left after this one. Though I guess we'll have to see. So thank you everyone so much for your reviews! They're greatly appreciated, and I love reading them! This chapter may not be the greatest one or the longest one in the world, but I do hope you enjoy! Thanks!_

* * *

When Charlie was eight years old and Don was thirteen, the brother's had been walking along a deep river's edge. Idly chatting, neither had noticed that the wet cliff was crumbly and loose. Before either could do anything, the spot where Don had been standing fell out beneath the teen, and it was all Charlie could do to lunge to attempt to grab him. The nearly fifty foot drop would have inevitably killed Don, or severally hurt him, but Charlie had managed to grab onto his arm. A full minute had passed in a blurry fit of screaming and shouting as young Charlie pulled and tugged at Don's dangling body to get him back up onto safe ground. Somehow he did. Don rolled onto the grass and immediately had grasped his little brother in a hug, sobbing in both fear and joy. Charlie had reciprocated with the same emotions. The parents of the Eppes house were relieved, after hearing the regal of the story, that both of their sons were alright, though immediately Charlie began to look into how he was able to pull Don up. He was taller by nearly a foot, and weighed almost thirty pounds heavier.

Adrenaline.

Charlie's final answer had been the powerful hormone that can cause the body to ignore all physical boundaries and pains in the presence of danger. That day by the river it had been the threat of Don's life, and now, as Charlie lay on the ground face first, it was the threat of his life. Moving quicker than he thought possible, Charlie shot up to his feet and continued to run towards the forest; the rain coming down harder now.

"Welsh, freeze!" Don shouted out as he attempted to run towards not only Peter, but his brother as well.

"Try it!" Peter taunted back, turning his attention towards Don.

An ice cold feeling formed in Don's stomach at the sight of a machine gun that Peter pulled form inside of his vehicle. Not even a second after Don flattened himself to the wet pavement, he heard a round of bullets ricochet on the street around him.

"Come after me all you want!" Peter laughed, "Your brother will be dead before you find him, and I can take you out in the process!"

Daring to look up, Don saw Peter had started running towards the forest.

"God, run Charlie…" Don whispered desperately.

"Don, are you alright?!" David bolted from the SUV and went to Don.

"I'm fine," Don quickly assured, "Come on, we have to hurry! Charlie got hit."

"Where are we going?" David questioned as he followed Don's footsteps back to the vehicle, "The guy went that way."

"Charlie and I used to hike through those woods when we were little," Don started the vehicle, and squealed around the corner in the slick rain, "There's another entrance about three blocks away."

Quickly Don dialed Charlie's number on the dashboard phone, hoping that his brother had his phone on him and was able to answer it.

"Don," Charlie's gasp came through after only one ring.

"Charlie," Don steered his way down the street, "Where are you hit?"

"My arm," Charlie's voice was trembling, and Don could hear him running.

"Alright Buddy, you'll be alright," Don spoke the words that he didn't even know if were true, "I'm coming around at the north entrance to the trail. Where we used to come through when we were kids. Can you get over there."

"He's close," Charlie's voice went to a whisper, "Don…"

"Ok, ok," Don struggled to even his breathing, "Just don't say anything Charlie. Keep quiet. I'll be there soon, I promise."

As if on que, Don pulled to the side of the road where the north entrance was. The rain was coming down harder, which Don was suddenly thankful for as it would make it harder for Peter to both see and hear Charlie.

"Alright Charlie," Don tried to keep his own voice low as he grabbed the phone and got out of the vehicle; David following, "We're just heading in now. Stay on the line."

"Don, we should wait for backup," David frowned, "That guy has at least two guns on him."

Don actually stopped as he turned and looked at David, "Are you actually thinking before the words come out of your mouth?"

"I--" David began before he was interrupted.

"If Peter has two guns on us, he also has two guns on Charlie," anger flashed through Don's face, "Think about it."

"Right," David could only imagine how Don was feeling, and so decided to keep quiet as they made their way into the wooded area.

"No, no, _no!_" Charlie's frantic voice not only came from the phone, but Don and David could as well hear it just a small ways off in the distance.

"Charlie…" Don's eyes widened as he quickly closed the phone and took off in a run.

Don followed, and both agents had their guns out as they rounded a corner in the path and saw the scene in front of them. Peter stood, his back to Don and David, as he pointed a gun at Charlie who stood in the rain with blood crawling down his right arm. For the moment, the thunder and lightening that came from the sky hindered Peter's ability to hear the FBI agents, though Don knew that could change at any second; especially because Charlie had noticed, and was now staring at Don. A fast moving river was rushing at the side of the scene before them, and knowing that Charlie wasn't the best at swimming under normal circumstances, Don knew the first step would be to get Charlie away from the situation.

Looking sideways at David, Don gave a small nod which was reciprocated to indicate both men were ready.

Aiming his gun directly at Peter's head, Don spoke, "I bet I can pull my trigger faster that you can pull yours."

Calmly, as if he knew Don was standing behind him, Peter spoke while keeping his gun aimed at Charlie, "Are you really willing to take that chance agent?"

"It's two against one!" David spoke up, "Drop your weapon and put your hands on your head."

When authorities would as what happened after that, everyone would say they couldn't be a hundred percent sure. Who fired first was a blur as Don motioned for Charlie to duck and shots were fired by David, Don _and_ Peter. Charlie remained plastered to the rough and wet dirt ground as Peter spun around to physically punch Don. Close enough to be caught by the blow but not be knocked out, Don was temporarily caught off balance as David shot three times towards the DOD Agent. Quick movement prevented Peter from getting hit, however Don's powerful kick managed to hit him solidly in the legs. With a fear filled scream Peter fell towards the river, grasping barely onto an outstretched root.

"Don!" Charlie called out from his own position on the ground, "Don, you have to help him! If he dies, there'll be no way to prove that he's the mole!"

_...to be continued..._


	8. Back to the Hospital

_Disclaimer: If Rob Morrow or David Krumholtz wrote a fanfiction, would they have to put a discalimer?_

_A/N: What do I have to say for myself? Nothing but a great big oops and sorry. Ok, so in simple my only excuse is the holidays and sickness. God was I sick! Haha, and right through Christmas too! But I'm better now, I got a nice long chapter for you all, and since it took WAY too long to post, I've decided to make the story and extra chapter long. So instead of this one beginning to wrap things up, it's another cliffhanger. Haha, ok, so there's two parts to this 'treat'. The second part is that I've got the next chapter started, so it'll probably be up no later than Monday evening. Well, that's all I have to say. I hope I still have some readers left after this holiday hiatus. Enjoy, and thank you!_

* * *

It took only a second to realize the words Charlie spoke were true, and so quickly Don leaped down the over five foot embankment to where Peter was holding on; the current pulling at his body. Immediately as his feet hit the wet and slippery embankment, Don let out a fear filled cry.

"Don!" Charlie shouted out as he struggled over at the same time as David.

"Charlie, get back!" Don shouted up, his voice barely reaching through the sound of the rushing river and the thunder storm.

"H-Help me," Peter's voice gasped as Don held tightly onto his arm.

"Help you?" Don looked down at the man, "I should throw your ass into this river. And trust me, I will unless you tell me what I want to hear."

"What do you want Eppes?" Peter breathed deep, the current pulling viciously as his body, "That I'll turn myself in? That I'll go to jail for the rest of my life? I will!"

Don intentionally squeezed Peter's arm hard and spoke in a small, dangerous voice, "You took my brother away from his family for months, beat the crap out of him and now you've shot him. You're going to have to do better than that."

"Don, hurry up!" David called, "This ground isn't going to last much longer, and you're going to be swept away!"

"Please," Peter swallowed, "I will tell the DOD everything. I will get George Carter released, and I will tell them every-everything that I did to your brother." A particularly large wave crashed over the two, sending Don slipping further and causing him to have to tighten his grip on Peter, "_Please!_"

"David, help us up," Don called to the FBI agent who already had a sturdy grip on Don's jacket.

"I'm trying," David grunted, as Charlie looked on worriedly.

"Don, just hold on," Charlie called out, and letting out a cry of pain, began to help pull on Don's arm.

"Charlie no!" Don demanded as he struggled to pull Peter out of the swelling river, "Get away!"

"Like hell," Charlie breathed deep as he slid partway down the embankment to get a better grip on his brother.

Through the combined efforts of the four people there, it took less than a minute to get both Don and Peter back onto the safety of solid ground. The rain continued to splash down as David's first move was to apprehend Peter, and Don's first move was to check on Charlie.

"Charlie!" Don was half crawling on the wet ground as he made it to his brother.

Charlie breathed deep through the pain as he lay on his back, "Don, are you alright?"

"You're an idiot!" Don cried out, "What the hell were you thinking?"

Charlie hissed out in pain as he pushed himself into a sitting position, "Are you ok?"

"Would you shut up!" Don looked more upset than Charlie would have thought, "You can barely swim in a kids pool, Charlie! You would have drowned in a second if you'd fallen in."

"I was trying to help you," Charlie mumbled.

"By giving me a heart attack while I'm trying to do my job!" Don barked out, knowing he'd regret the words later, "Now don't move, I have to check your arm."

"It's fine," Charlie pulled back from Don's inspection, "Just a graze."

"Charlie…" Don sighed as the rain fell harder, "Listen, I'm sorry. I just have to--"

"It's _fine_," Charlie stated, standing up to his feet.

"You guys good to go?" David asked carefully.

Don returned to his feet as well, and looked over at David who held a deflated Peter in handcuffs, "Yeah, we're good. Charlie's got to go the hospital."

"Yeah," David nodded as they worked their way through the forest, "There's some more agents waiting at the exit. You can take Charlie to the hospital, and I'll take this bastard to the office."

"Hey!" Peter suddenly shouted out, "I have the right for a doctor too."

"You…" Don grabbed the back of Peter's wet shirt, "Have the right to nothing."

Despite Charlie's earlier objections, Don placed a supportive hand around his brother's good arm as they walked.

"I'm stronger than you think," Charlie spoke quietly after a few moments.

"Charlie please," Don sighed, "Not now."

"I have the physical ability to be just as strong as you," Charlie continued on.

"Really?" Don shot out, looking at Charlie, "Then why am I the FBI agent and you're just the mathematician."

The words stung Charlie worse than the bullet which had grazed his arm. He had a good idea of why Don was so upset and so angry. Right from the moment that Charlie had mentioned the assignment to Don so many months ago, Don had objected. The FBI agent never liked it when Charlie was doing a gig for someone that was beyond his security clearance, never mind when it would involve Charlie being gone for well over two weeks. Since they were younger, Don played the role of the protective older brother, and if he didn't know where Charlie was or what was happening, Charlie knew, Don felt like he couldn't protect him. Most of the time things would go smoothly. Charlie would come back, Don would pester him on information the professor couldn't give, and the two would go on with their life. This time, however, Don's worst nightmare had come true. Charlie had gotten badly hurt. Without a doubt, Charlie knew Don would have killed Peter on the spot if Charlie hadn't have said something, and now all the mixed emotions were coming out of Don in the form of anger.

Just sometimes Charlie wished Don would realize that he could take care of himself and didn't always need Don to baby-sit him.

"There they are," Don spoke up as they made it to the exit and they saw several FBI and LAPD vehicles.

Charlie remained silent as he stood by Don's SUV. Don, however, followed David towards another, more secure vehicle to transport Peter.

"You think you're good, don't you Eppes," Peter growled.

"No," Don spoke quietly as he took the man from David and walked him to the back door of the squad car, "I _know_ I'm good. Watch your head."

With a deliberate thunk, Don rammed Peter's head into the doorframe of the car before shoving him into the backseat.

"We'll meet you back at the office?" David confirmed as Don turned around, "We'll wait for you to start the questioning if you want."

"I'm going to take Charlie down to Brickly Memorial," Don gave a sideways glance at his brother, "It doesn't look like it's too bad, but I want to make sure. I'll call you when I know anything, and let you know what to do. Until then," Don shot a loathing look into the back of the car, "Let him wait."

David nodded, "We'll wait on your call."

Charlie watched the scene before getting into Don's SUV, a lump in his throat. At the time, being shot was the worst thing Charlie could imagine ever happening, but the anger that Don was showing towards him seemed to hurt so much more. Don wordlessly got in and for nearly a minute, silence enveloped the still air.

"Listen Buddy, I'm sorry," Don finally spoke up quietly, "I'm just-- frustrated and angry right now. You gotta understand that. I didn't mean--"

"Just forget it," Charlie held his good hand against his arm, "I understand. You're the FBI agent, and I'm just the mathematician."

Don sighed loudly, "I didn't mean it that way."

"Just… drive Don," Charlie had a saddened look to him, and Don decided to momentarily push back his raging guilt and drive to the hospital.

The hospital wasn't far and so it didn't take too long to get there. When they arrived, Don got out and waited at the hood of the vehicle for Charlie to get out. Anger began to bubble up in Charlie, though he wasn't sure if it was more towards himself or his brother.

"You know what, why-why don't you just go," Charlie tried to muster up his courage, "I can do this on my own."

Don closed his eyes briefly in frustration, "Charlie… you have the worst timing, you know that. I don't have time to deal with this right now."

"Then go," Charlie gestured towards the vehicle, "I don't think I need your protection to walk into the hospital."

"Get over yourself!" Don burst, "You just have to have it all, don't you Charlie? Always have to have someone in awe over what you're doing, or proving that you can do something no one else can. Well, get over it. I am good at _my_ job-- you are not. So if I tell you that you can't do something that I can, trust me Charlie!"

For a long moment Charlie looked at Don before he turned and walked into the hospital. The younger Eppes half expected Don to follow after, though that never happened. Outside Don breathed deep in anger. He wasn't even sure what he was mad about, though figured if he rough up Peter a bit, it might help. Breaking the speed limit more than once, Don managed to get to the FBI building in less than twenty minutes.

"Hey Rob," Don nodded politely to the security guard at the front desk.

"Oh Don!" Rob called out, "Your team has been trying to get a hold of you for a bit now. They asked me if I'd seen you."

"Oh damn," Don pulled out his phone and saw he still had the ringer off, "I forgot to turn it back on. Did they say what they wanted?"

"No, but it looked important," Rob himself looked concerned.

"Alright, thanks Rob!" Don called out as he jogged to the elevators.

The ride up never seemed to take so long, and as soon as the doors opened, Colby was standing there waiting.

"Hey, we were trying to get a hold of you."

"Yeah, sorry, I forgot to turn my ringer back on," Don frowned as they walked into the main office area, "What's happening?"

"It's Peter…" Colby shook his head, looking frustrated.

"What?" Don stopped in his tracks, his eyes glancing around for any sign of the fugitive, "What happened? Did he get away?"

"No," Colby sighed, "We brought him in here, and he insisted that he needed medical attention."

"What?" Don could feel his heartbeat quicken.

"Apparently he thought he might have pneumonia from that little dip in the river," Colby supplied, "As well that little bump you gave him on the head. He's got connections Don, and with a phone call he managed to have five guys down here demanding he be brought to the hospital for an examination."

"Oh God," the quickening of the heart was now accompanied by a cold feeling in the pit of Don's stomach, "Colby, what hospital?"

Colby paused only a split second before answering, "Brickly Memorial."

_...to be continued..._


	9. Charlie to the Rescue

_Disclaimer: Did you know that in all the fanfictions I've ever posted I've found well over a hundred different stupid ways to say no, and yet none of them have been serious..._

_A/N: Yay! Haha, ok so it's two days late... three? But it's here! This chapter finally basically wraps up the story line. The next chapter will basically be an epiloge (did I spell that right?) with some brotherly chat and fluff... we all love the fluff! Anyways, it's past midnight right now and I gotta get up in six hours and then drive for over four hours, so I'm going to sleep! I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Thanks!_

* * *

Charlie sighed deeply as he sat on the examination table. The entire time he was being examined, his mind was elsewhere, and so the pain hardly registered as they stitched up the arm which was still healing from being broken not too long ago. The doctor had left him alone in the room so that he could go and get some forms for Charlie to sign, and to make sure that there was no reactions to the shot of morphine Charlie was given.

"I am so sorry Don," Charlie whispered to himself, "I've screwed everything up. I'm surprised you haven't killed me by now."

"That's my job," a voice spoke from the doorway.

"Oh perfect," Charlie breathed out, sliding off the table onto his feet.

"Scared Mr. Eppes?" Peter knew his victim well, and decided to play on his fears.

"No," Charlie shook his head, even surprising himself, "Do you want to know why? Because so many times within the past several months you have had the opportunity to kill me. Several opportunities as it was. Statistically if you were going to commit such a crime, you would have done so already. Instead you have a different motive."

Peter pulled out a scalpel which he'd hidden in the rim of his pants, "I wouldn't be so sure."

"I am," Charlie's insides were shaking though he remained calm on the outside, "I'm just not entirely sure what it is that you're trying to accomplish."

"You've been talking to that brother of yours too much," Peter smirked, "Getting a little too confident in your abilities. Don I would expect this from, but you… you're surprising me Charlie."

"Any other day I doubt I'd be doing this," Charlie realized that the longer he kept Peter talking, the better the chance that help would arrive, "But today…" he shrugged, "I've had it. I've pissed off the only person I've ever idolized, I've been shot, I've been chased and almost fell into a river."

"I apologize," Peter shook his head, "You were right, there is another reason for me to come here right now. And it's not to kill you."

Charlie frowned, "Then why?"

"Because I need you to come with me," Peter watched Charlie carefully, "I need you to figure out how to get me some money and how to get to Mexico. Without being caught of course."

"And what makes you think I'll just walk out of here with you?" Charlie was afraid he already knew the answer.

"Why ruin the fun on that one?" Peter took a step back to make sure he was out of view from any passing people.

Charlie's heart began to thump harder in his chest, "Ok, I'll-I'll go. Lets just go. Please."

Peter smirked.

It took less than twenty seconds after that for the mood in the room to change dramatically. Charlie heard the call of his name out in the hallway, though before the Professor had a chance to say anything, Don appeared in the doorway. A quick shout of '_Don look out!_' came too late as Peter pounced out from the door and grabbed Don by the neck; the scalpel immediately coming to within centimeters to Don's neck.

"Either of you move, and this goes through your neck Eppes," Peter spoke slowly and calmly, "You'll bleed out before help could ever get here," Peter looked at Charlie, "Now why don't you go and close and lock the door so the three of us can have a little chat."

Charlie walked over to the door, and did as he was told, not only Peter eying him the entire time, but as well a wide-eyed Don. Keeping the bladed instrument close against Don's throat, Peter reached down and grabbed the agents gun, sticking it into the back rim of his own pants. For a long moment Charlie just stared at the situation in front of him. A small trickle of blood fell down Don's neck as seeming proof that Peter wasn't joking around. The fugitive himself held onto Don with one arm while holding the scalpel in the other, preventing any unwanted movement from him.

"Alright," Peter sighed.

"Just let him go Welsh," Don's voice quivered slightly.

"The only way he is leaving is with me," Peter explained, then turned his attention to Charlie, "Gotta think quick there Prof. I'm pretty sure that you can calculate that the longer you think about this, the lesser the chances of any of us getting out of here alive are."

"I-I can help you," Charlie stuttered out, unable to hide his fear anymore, "I will help you get out of here. I will go with you and--"

"Charlie no!" Don immediately admonished, "Just get out of here and leave now!"

"Yes, please do Charlie," Peter spoke simply, "You can collect his body later."

"No, no, wait!" Charlie put his arms out in protest, "Just-just wait a minute."

"The first knock that comes on that door," Peter's eyes narrowed, "Will result in this blade cutting through his jugular. Know how long it will take for him to bleed out?"

"Three seconds until he's out," Charlie muttered to himself, "May-maybe a minute after that."

"Hey actually answered," Peter laughed, "Time is ticking against you, and you answer a morbid question like how long your brother will have to live after I cut through him."

Charlie's eyes darted around quickly before speaking carefully, "You see Don, you were wrong."

"What?" Don frowned.

Charlie looked at Peter, "When we were younger, we always used to argue about gravity. He insisted that if Einstein hadn't created his theory of relativity and figured out gravity then some other person would have. I insisted otherwise." Swallowing hard, Charlie motioned at a puzzled looking Don, "Just look at his face."

A split second was all Charlie needed, which was exactly what he got as Peter looked at his captive. A tall metal pole which would have been used to hold an IV sat beside the examination table. With reflexes quicker than that of which Charlie would have thought possible, he grabbed the pole, and knocked hard at a shelving unit on the wall. Before the movement was even noticed, over two dozen books and random medical equipment fell onto Peter. Gasping slightly at the sudden loud noise, Charlie charged forwards, grabbing Don's gun from the fallen Peter Welsh.

"_Don!_" Charlie cried out.

"I'm good," Don breathed.

Don looked over from his own position on the ground to see Peter looking around dazed and confused. The scalpel had easily fallen to the ground and it took him a moment to figure out what had happened.

"Want to try that again?" anger was washing through Don's voice as he stared viciously at Peter, "Try it unconscious!"

With a solid thunk, Don cracked a random book across the side of Peter's head, sending the man out cold onto the ground.

"Oh God, Don," Charlie gasped, lunging over and going to his knees, "You-you're bleeding."

Don held his hand to his neck and felt the small amount of blood trickling out, "It's fine. It's nothing. But look at you!" he grinned, "Going all Batman on me."

Charlie was breathing hard, "It was simple math."

Don grinned, "Of course it was." He paused, "Are you ok Buddy?"

"I'm-I'm fine," Charlie nodding, "I think."

"Well just take a second, ok?" Don instructed as he stood to his feet.

The agent stood to his feet, and, keeping an eye on Charlie the entire time, opened the locked door. To be honest with himself, Don had to admit that he was completely shocked. Though Charlie had taken the FBI training course, he was nowhere near qualified enough to handle face-to-face combat. Nor, Don knew, did Charlie ever want to. His little brother was one who would choose flight over fight.

Charlie stood to his feet and Don frowned, "Are you good?"

"Don, I-- I can't believe I did that," Charlie was struggling to calm himself down, "I mean… you-you were right. I'm not meant to do this. I-I can't do this, I--"

"No Charlie, _I_ was wrong," Don interrupted, "With what you just did, seriously-- some of my team wouldn't have been able to think of something like that."

Charlie ran his hand over his face and shook his head, "I just… are you sure you're alright? Don, you need to see a doctor."

"Yeah, likewise," Don placed a hand on the side of Charlie's face, "You should sit down man."

"Yeah," Charlie sat back down on the examination table, and looked up at Don, "I am… so sorry for everything Don."

Don grabbed a piece of gauze sitting on the table and held it to his neck, "It's not your fault Charlie. None of it is, it's the unconscious assholes fault," Charlie smirked, "Anyways, don't worry about it right now Buddy. We'll talk about it later. I just… I have one question for you."

"Yeah?"

Don smiled, "When in the world did I ever talk to you about gravity?"

_...to be continued..._


	10. The End of a Very Long Day

_Disclaimer: Yes. Ha! Bet you didn't see that one coming!_

_A/N: Howdy, howdy, howdy! So this is the last chapter-- the epiloge-- the end of a journey. ...a really short chapter that I stuck in because it entertained me. I know it's a bit late, but hey!, at least I hadn't left it on a cliffhanger! So yeah, now y'all have seen my writing abilities in the fanfiction of Numb3rs. My one question I have for you all as I finish off this story is, do you think I should write more? I have another story started on my computer called 'Hide and Seek', in which three guys kidnap Charlie and force him to help them find DB Cooper's treasure. That and I have a few one shot ideas. Anyways, all reviews, as usual, are GREATLY appreaciated, and I hope you all have and will enjoy this story! Thanks so much people!!_

* * *

"Yes Dad," Don sat on the edge of the chair talking into the portable house phone, "Yes… Dad Charlie is fine… _I_ am fine too Dad… I promise, you don't need to come home… Yeah, that's why we got you out of the house… I know, I know… No, just have fun, visit with Aunt Bella… _yes_ Dad, Charlie will be in bed early tonight, I will make sure…Ok… Alright Dad…Love you too…I'll tell him… Goodnight."

Charlie smiled, "Everything alright with Dad?"

Don sighed heavily, a smile twitching at his face, "Yeah. It took me like ten minutes to convince him that he didn't have to come home."

"Is he, uhh... Ok?" Charlie questioned.

"Well, you know," Don ran his hand over his rough face, "He figured out that something was wrong, he just didn't know what. I told him the basics, I didn't want to tell him too much though. He knows you got shot, and that someone was after you. But that's about it. I told him you're ok, and he'll be ok too. He's going to stay with Aunt Bella until Saturday; his bus comes in at ten-thirty at night."

Charlie hesitated before his next question, "Are _you_ alright?"

Don breathed deep as he slumped fully into the seat of the chair, "I think I am. I mean… I would have never thought something like this would happen. Hey Charlie..."

"No," the younger brother spoke instantly.

Don frowned, "What? You don't even know what I'm going to say."

Charlie half laughed as he sat down across from Don on the couch, being careful of his hurt arm, "You say the same thing to me every time I get hurt. I am not going to quit working for the FBI."

Don laughed; his brother really was a smart ass, "Well how about you just stop consulting on anything where I can't watch over you the whole time."

Charlie rolled his eyes, "I'm not six anymore Don. You don't have to protect me, and beat up the bad guys for me."

Don looked almost sad as he spoke, "I can try."

Charlie got up and wandered aimlessly into the dining room. There was many things Charlie could and couldn't handle, though at the top of the can't handle list, was watching Don break. Ever since Charlie could remember he looked up to Don. By the time the younger Eppes was four and Don was nine, he was smarter than him, though Charlie always seemed to think that Don had all the answers. The brother's had their fights and arguments as they grew up, though Charlie continued to seek Don's approval and idolized him. It was on the rare cases when Don would break and show the chink in the armor that Charlie hated to see.

"Don, it's not a big deal," Charlie forced his voice of any emotions, "I mean, the chances of what happened… I statistically have a better chance of being hit by lightening, or being fatally shot in a robbery or being hit and killed by a car at a crosswalk…"

"Alright," Don stood to his feet as well, "Is this supposed to make me feel better Charlie?"

"I'm sorry," Charlie frowned, "What I'm trying to say is that this already happened. The odds of it happening again are astronomically low, so you have nothing to worry about."

Don actually smiled as he looked at Charlie, "So now we go on to being hit by lightening, getting shot in a robbery and getting hit by a car?"

Charlie laughed, "Don, I like working for you. I love the excitement of it all, and the amazing feeling that I get when we've helped someone. And in the end, I've helped someone here."

"You've helped more than _someone_ with this Charlie, you've helped the whole country," Don pointed out.

Charlie shrugged this off.

"Yeah," it's was Don's turn to laugh, "A regular Clark Kent."

"You know I think you read too many comic books as a kid," Charlie shot out.

"I think you read too many geek books as a kid," Don retorted before quickly changing the subject, "Now, about these consulting gigs you do."

"I'll make you a deal," Charlie looked at Don as he slowly headed towards the kitchen.

"Oh?" Don raised one eyebrow.

"You let me continue what I'm doing," Charlie smirked, "And I'll stop telling you what things I could statistically die from first."

The End.


End file.
